


“This is pathetic, even for you.”

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: Alex comes up with a creative way to escape Thanksgiving dinner with her family: by getting kidnapped by a supervillain.





	“This is pathetic, even for you.”

**“This is pathetic, even for you.”**

“I have to say, Agent Danvers,” Astra remarks, as she throws down another card on the table, “This is pathetic, even for you.”

“Shut up,” Alex grouses. “I won the last round, remember?”

“Only for me to earn all your meagre earnings back in this one,” Astra replies, scooping up the chips that Alex had ungraciously tossed her way. “As it happens, however, that’s not what I was referring to.”

“What?” Alex asks.

“You were so desperate to avoid dinner with your family that you’re pretending to be held captive by the DEO’s most wanted fugitive,” Astra says. “My relationship with my family might have been strained at times, but even I’ve never resorted to something this ridiculous.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Alex glares at the general, who just arches an eyebrow back at her. “With Kara held up at Catco, there was no way I was going to be spending another Thanksgiving alone with my mother.”

Truth be told, she’s surprised that Astra has even agreed to go along with this plan. While Astra has unofficially ceased her illegal quest to install Myriad around the world, and the DEO has unofficially struck her from their Most Wanted list while pretending to the Pentagon that she’s still most certainly at the top of it, the two parties can’t exactly be called friends. It’s the tenuous tie of Kara that keeps them together, and Alex supposes she’s the reason why Astra has even agreed to this in the first place.

And she had executed a proper kidnapping, too, right in plain sight and everything. No one does villainous dramatics like Astra. Yes, they might officially be enemies and officially hate each others’ guts, but Alex can respect a professional touch.

Astra shakes her head. “At least my niece had enough brains to see through your ruse.”

Alex winces. “Yeah, Kara panicking and turning the city upside down looking for me would not have been... ideal.”

Still shaking her head, Astra meticulously lays out all the chips she has won, and starts counting them. “Thirty one, thirty two, and thirty three. At one hour per chip, that’s almost two days headstart you owe me, the next time the DEO sends you on my tail.”

“Cheat,” Alex mutters. 

She doesn’t know how Astra is cheating, exactly, but she does know it’s happening, because no one is  _ that _ good at counting cards.

“Tell yourself that, if it allows you to sleep at night,” Astra says. “Do you expect me to entertain you like this all day, with card games? Fort Rozz is hardly made for excursions of pleasure.”

For some reason, the way that last word rolls off her tongue makes Alex feel hot in her suit. Alex directs her gaze away from the woman before her, and swallows, before speaking again.

“What else beside cards did you have in mind, then?”

Astra seems to be at a loss, but only momentarily.

“Perhaps an outing to the city?” she asks. “I understand that some eateries will be open even today, and you mother won’t find you there.”

Alex eyes her suspiciously. Is that a slight flush on the general’s cheek?

“Are you asking me out?”

Astra is definitely red now. “Humans need food. I simply asked you if you would like to come find some.”

“Nope,” Alex says, a smirk taking over her face, because  _ oh _ it’s good to have Astra be the one crawling for once. “You asked me to go with you to a restaurant. That’s a  _ date _ .”

“It will be your grave if you don’t stop smirking,” Astra says, glaring at her.

“Yes.”

That one word seems to stop the general in her warpath. “What?”

“I said yes,” Alex says. “Although, if you take me to McDonalds, I’m gonna be the one killing you.”

\---


End file.
